The present invention relates to a manufacturing technology of a semiconductor device. For example, the invention relates to a technology that is effectively applicable to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, the method including a step of performing an electrical test for determining electrical properties of a semiconductor element formed in a semiconductor wafer.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 3(1991)-144895 describes a probe to be in contact with a bonding pad of a semiconductor element. The probe is structured to be bifurcated from an integrally formed tip portion.